Fugitive
by narashadow
Summary: Shikamaru is taken to Kumo, after a simple mission to the Sound. Konaha thinks the Sound took him and go to war, and Shikamaru has to escape with a girl, who doesn't want to live in a village that goes to such lengths. T for language.
1. Stadium Fight!

"Damn, these Kumo ninja have some weird stuff!" yelled Shikamaru as he ran around a stadium with cheering people all around.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!" yelled the beast following him.

"Damn, damn, shit, shit!" he cursed as the beast was slightly faster than Shikamaru's teleportation jutsu. "I can't believe I'm all the way in Kumo, and everyone in Konaha thinks-" he was cut off as he had to dodge a giant claw rain down on him, but he managed to continue, "I'm in the Sound village, shit!" Again he cursed as another claw tried to slice his ass.

"This match is getting boring! Release another beast, and while you're at it release his techniques!" the Kumokage (I think that's what the kage of the Lightning village is called) bellowed, but his subordinates tried to reason with him.

"B-but, Kumokage-"

"I said do it!" A few loyal subordinates left to fulfill his request.

"Oh, FUCK!!" Again a claw tried to make fillet out of Shikamaru. "Wait a minute. I feel like I can use my jutsus- OH, MY GOD! ANOTHER ONE! Come on!" Like he said, another beast, identical to the other one, burst out a giant wooden door. The two monsters stopped in front of the lazy ninja, and fear struck his whole body.

"You have two minutes to think of a plan, Konaha scum!" the ruler of the village screamed to the lazy "ninja scum" as the Kumokage preferred it.

"Ok, two minutes, Shikamaru," Shikamaru whispered to himself. Suddenly, he made the hand sign that allows him to focus his mind on something.

"One minute left!" the ruler bellowed, standing up at how Shikamaru hadn't done anything amazing. At that moment, Shikamaru's eyes opened, a plan formulated. To fully comprehend his plan, I'm going to describe the beasts. As you probably figures out, they have claws, but no arms. Also, there weren't just two of them, each beast had four. As the monsters stood still, the claws slowly rotated around the monster they belonged to. Really, the torso of the beast/monster was just a big yellow ball with the village's symbol on the top, in the middle, and on the back. There were no legs but two small things that couldn't be seen unless they stopped spinning. In the middle of the rotating objects was electricity formed from friction of the objects on the ground. Now, the head was just plain weird. It made Shikamaru's skin crawl because it was Shikamaru's best friend, a cloud. A huge lightning cloud with lightning radiating from the bottom. The lazy ninja was going to murder these things for defiling the ancient name of the clouds. "Times up! Attack!" the ruler ordered, and the huge cloud defiling monsters loyally charged ahead, aiming at the lazy, but smart, ninja.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!" roared the beasts again as they charged, but Shikamaru quickly reacted, teleporting behind them. Suddenly, the rotating objects that some how kept the weirdo cloud monsters up spun around, making a big circle because of friction. The electricity in the center of the objects got bigger, and they stopped in a split second, returning to their normal positions. But the hypnotizing objects that gave Shikamaru a head ache were the least of his worries since huge orbs of multi-colored electricity shot out of them, right when they returned.

"Exactly as I thought," he said jumping up about forty feet.

"Ha! You think jumping will help you! Ha! Those electricity orbs are like homing missiles!" bellowed the Kumokage, who was now a little interested in the talented ninja, who he earlier called scum. "What the?! Why won't they rise?!" He was right as the orbs just continued to go forward but disappeared when they reached the spot Shikamaru previously occupied. "HOW?!"

"He, ever here of lightning rods?!" Shikamaru yelled so the ruler could hear.

"WHAT?! Lightning rods?! Of course I do!"

"Good, then I don't have to explain how they work! That would be troublesome! Anyway, look where I was!" As Shikamaru ordered, the ruler looked at where the orbs of electricity were. There, standig tall and straight, was a metal pole. "I used that lamp post over there where those... things cornered me."

"NO WAY!" Behind the Kumokage, in a similar, but smaller, chair, sat a gorgeous girl around Shikamaru's age, seventeen. As Shikamaru told the way he used the lamp post, which really shouldn't have been placed in a place with giant light bulb monsters attacking, she looked really concerned and happy. She was concerned about Shikamaru's safety, but happy he was safe. "But how'd you get it without me or anyone seeing?!"

"Oh, well, it wasn't hard with a giant light bulb ten feet away!" Again Shikamaru continued to yell so the ego obsessed ruler could hear. "Now, shut up and watch!" Shikamaru instantly threw a kunai at the Kumokage, barely missing on purpose.

"ER!! DESTROY HIM!! GO FULL POWER!!" he screamed, making the beasts respond as such: their claws got electrical!

"Ooooooooooooh, shit!" Again Shikamaru cursed, replacing the girl's face with another concerned expression, but, suddenly, Shikamaru smiled. The girl's face was again replaced with a confused look. "Bye bye!" After Shikamaru said that, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke! Then after that, another Shikamaru popped out the ground! "Yo, everybody!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone was surprised, except Shikamaru of course.

"Time to finish this!" And with that Shikamaru preformed his trade mark jutsu. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" His shadow stretched into hole he came out of, and, a second later, it came out a hole where the lamp post used to be, which was ten feet away from the monsters. "Gotcha!"

"NOOOOO WAAAAY!!" the Kumokage screamed, his face heating up in rage. The shadow stretched over five feet, then two, and then three. Shikamaru got the cloud defiling beasts! I told you he'd murder them.

"Bye bye! Shadow Cocoon Jutsu!" With that Shikamaru revealed one of his latest jutsus. (This technique is real, but might be translated wrong. No it didn't appear in the anime but on a game) While the shadow trapped the beasts, Shikamaru through flash bombs, two for each of the cloud defilers. Some smoke engulfed them, and Shikamaru said, "Time to end this!"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!" After the ruler's yell of despair, Shikamaru's shadow came off the ground, wrapping around the weirdo electro things like a cocoon. After a good second, the shadows puffed out and exploded as the flash bombs went off. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!! All that was left was that piece of metal about to hit Shika- BAM! He was out cold.


	2. Atomic Bomb!

"Oooooh, it feels like a frickin tire iron hit me. Damn!" Shikamaru said, after waking up from a not so good nap, after getting hit by a piece of metal.

"Psst, psst!" Someone was trying to get his attention outside his cell- wait, what? Cell?! Why was he in jail?! That aside, he walked over to the door. His hands were tied so it was hard to get up, but he managed. After he reached the door, he saw the girl that was around his age and sat behind the Kumokage.

"Wait, I know you. You were behind the Kumokage. Are you one of his servents or something?" Shikamaru asked, addressing the teenage girl.

"No, I'm his daughter." Shikamaru's eyes went wide.

"So, why'd the Kumokage send his daughter over?" Shikamaru asked, addressing her again.

"Well, first of all, my name's Rao. Second, my father didn't send me, I came here to help you," Rao said, a hand on her right hip. One of Shikamaru's eyebrows raised, a little confused. "I can't break you out, bt I can give you this." She slid a kunai through the hole that allowed the guards to talk to the prisoners. Shikamaru then looked down at his clothes to find that he looked like an ancient Egyptian slave. He had no weapons or normal clothes, just brown rags.

"Why am I in rags?!" Shikamaru screamed.

"Shhhhhhhh! Someone will hear you! Look, my father said he's going to make you fight again, but this time against-" Before she could finish, a distant door opened. The guard, who just walked in, didn't see her as she reacted quickly by running to an open air shaft. Shikamaru realised that Rao got into the prison by going through the air shaft. Clever girl.

"Ok, Konaha ninja. Time to fight again, but, this time, no weapons, no lamp posts, and no jutsus," the guard said, reaching the cell door that held Shikamaru inside. "Lets go, punk"

After being forcefully dragged to a different arena, Shikamaru saw that people were cheering again, and there was one door instead of two like the other stadium. "Ok! Is everyone ready?!" shouted the Kumokage, making everyone cheer. Rao had another concerned look on her face. A banging noise came from the huge door. "Release the Electro Bombardier!" As the Kumokage ordered, his subordinates released a different monster. As it walked out of the darkness behind the door, its footsteps made more banging noises.

"Holy shit..." Shikamaru mumbled as the new beast was revealed. It had four metal legs attached to a giant metal ball torso. Its arms pyramids floating still, but something about them told Shikamaru that they were bad news. Lastly, the head was floating, glowing ball that was changing from red to blue to green to yellow to orange. Honestly, these Kumo people had a weird fashion sense.

"With a head made of various compacted plasma, a body made of a metal harder than steel, legs able to shoot bombs, and its most powerful weapon, the electro pyramids! This beast is powered by twenty-five fuel rods, the Electro Bombardier!" the Kumokage boomed as the beast continued to walk. "Begin!" As the Kumokage yelled that, the Electro whatever jumped fifty feet, surprising Shikamaru and the cheering fans, who were cheering for the beast not Shikamaru. Bombs started to drop out of the bottom of the giant ball torso, aiming for Shikamaru.

"Shit!" He reacted by jumping to the right, but the bombs were like homing missiles like the last monster's electro orb attack. "Fuck!" he cursed again. He thought quickly. "Lets see, there's ten bombs, each ten yards abo-" he stopped his train of thought as he noticed there was a hole where the bombs came out of the machine. "That's it!" Shikamaru had an idea quicker than he expected. He shot up with a swift teleportation jutsu, which was only weakened by the jutsu on him that enabled him from using his jutsus. The first bomb was right next to him in one second, but he flipped in midair, knocking the bomb with his foot a good ten feet away. In another second he was next to the next one, and the last bomb exploded, making a huge explosion. Shikamaru gulped at the sheer force but repeated knocking the bombs one at a time until he reached the machine of death bombs and fuel rods. Shikamaru took out the kunai Rao gave him ready to use.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GET A KUNAI?!" screamed the Kumokage, eyes wide in shock. While the ruler was having a temper tantrum, Shikamaru threw the kunai at the hole, which was still releasing bombs as Shikamaru dodged them. One of the bombs went off as the kunai hit it, making the hole close since it was damaged. He smirked at how his plan worked, but there was one thing left. As he was falling, the pyramid arms pointed at him, shooting bolts of lightning aiming at him.m "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" the Kumokage laughed as Shikamaru was about to meet his demise. The bolts were an inch away from his face. Half an inch. One forth an inch. They hit. Shikamaru felt like he was in an electric chair, which he was in once in a mission to the Stone. He fell and fell and fell until he met the ground. As the machine landed, it crushed him with a leg, but he disappeared like last time in a puff of smoke. Suddenly, the death machine looked like it shut down. It tilted to its right, and its pyramid arms fell to the ground. A strange, eerie noise resonated from the machine as the color changing orb head went gray, falling onto the giant ball torso of the machine, cracking and destroying it. "WHAT THE HECK?!" fumed the ruler as it broke down.

"You should really not curse in front of your daughter just becauce I beat this hunk of fuel rods!"

"HUH?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" asked the Kumokage, still fuming.

"How do you think the hunk of junk shut down?" The Kumokage's eyes stared around until they landed on the machine.

"No way! You-"

"That's right!" Suddenly, the top of the giant ball torso burst open, revealing Shikamaru.

"HOW?!" the Kumokage asked, standing up with his eyes wide in shoch, but his daughter's expression was of happiness at how the lazy ninja was safe.

"When I was in the jail, which is really gross by the way, I made a clone, which was hard with this jutsu sealing thing, transformed myself with a transformation jutsu, which was also hard, into a kunai, and then my clone stuffed it into his shirt!" Shikamaru yelled again so the Kumokage could hear.

"That's where it came from!" screamed the ruler again. Rao then realised that if Shikamaru used the one Rao gave him he would be guarded from intruders, or her, so they couldn't make a plan of escape.

"When I, or my clone I should say, through the kunai into the machine thing, I quickly transformed back inside, and rewired some cords!" Shikamaru yelled again.

"GOD DA- Wait! Rewired some cords? Why didn't you just rip them out?!" asked the Kumokage, getting even angrier.

"So I could do this!" Shikamaru took two cords and placed them together. Suddenly, the huge torso ball thing split in half horizontally, but, instead of breaking off, it rose to reveal all twenty-five fuel rods.

"WHAT THE?!" The Kumokage was red in anger but also had a confused look.

"I turned it into an atomic bomb!" shouted Shikamaru, smirking. Everyone looked shocked and frightened. "All I have to do is place these wires together!" Shikamaru held up two wires, one black and one red.

"No don't!" shouted the Kumokage, raising a hand to stop him.

"Only if you let me go!" shouted Shikamaru.

"Ok, ok!" reasoned the ruler of Kumo.

"Good," Shikamaru said, dropping the wires.

"Guards! Seize him!" ordered the ruler.

"But you-"

"But I nothing!" interrupted the Kumokage, getting annoyed.

"But father! You-" Rao's father interrupted her, too, as guards surrounded Shikamaru, wrapping his hands together with rope and taking him back to his cell.

"Go to your room, Rao! Now!" Rao tried one more time but failed.

"Please, father! Please!"

"LEAVE!!" fumed her father so she left crying.

After getting to her room, Rao cried on the bed, sobbing into her pillow. After ten minutes of sobs and tears, Rao walked to the right side of her bed, opening a drawer of her dresser. The drawer was empty, but she pulled a string on the right side of the empty dresser. The bottom was false, but all that was underneath was a small piece of paper with writing on it. She took it and read it, shifting her eyes like every other time she read it. The little paper read: "Rao, I know that my death was dreadful, but do not fret. All I ask is that you avenge me by killing the man who ended my life, Shikaku Nara."

Cliffy!

I can't believe I made Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, kill Rao's mother! Oh my god! Damn, I'm bad! Well, anyway, review!


End file.
